Paperboard cartons for containing and carrying articles such as beverage cans and juice bottles are well known. In the case of paperboard cartons for articles such as juice bottles, it is common for the paperboard to wrap around the bottles and interlock with locking sections on the bottom to confine the bottles in their group, allow them to be carried by a user, and facilitate easy removal through the open ends of the carton. Prior art locking sections of these types of paperboard cartons have exhibited certain problems, among which is their tendency to disengage particularly when one or more bottles is removed from the carton. Accordingly, there exists a need for a paperboard carton with locking sections that increase sustainability of engagement between the locking sections.